Magic Box
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: One-shots LECTORA X PERSONAJES... Vongola primera y décima generación, Varia, Shimon, Millefiore y Arcobalenos. *Capitulo 3- "Siete días" (Reborn)*
1. El cielo de Fran (Fran)

Serie de one-shots de LECTORA X PERSONAJES con eso lo digo todo, disfrútenlo! __

_**.**_

"**El cielo de Fran"**

_**.**_

_**Siempre la felicidad nos espera en algún sitio, pero a condición de que no vayamos a buscarla.**_

_**.**_

-Oii~ despierta ya, el desayuno está en la mesa- Te acababa de despertar Lussuria.

-Voy~~ Lussu-kun- le respondiste al tiempo que te estirabas un poco entre las sabanas, sonreíste pensando que el desayuno estaría delicioso porque a pesar de los comentarios de Bell y Squalo, Lussu cocinaba de maravilla. Tomaste tu móvil del buro para ver la hora. "las 8.00 am" pensaste un poco fastidiada mientras un bostezo se te escapo.

-Ushishishishi la plebeya ya se ha despertado- te llamo el rubio recargado en el marco de tu puerta.

-Buenos días Bell-kun- le saludaste saltando de la cama hacia tu armario sacando algo de ropa.

-Qué manera es esa de dirigirte a un príncipe- te hablo con aparente molestia sacando un par de sus cuchillos lanzándolos hacia ti.

-Ahora no puedo jugar Bell-kun debemos de bajar a desayunar o Lussu-kun se enfadara mucho- le dijiste deteniendo ambos cuchillos con tu mano envuelta de llamas del cielo.

-Que aburrida eres (tu nombre)-chan, ushishishi- comento observando cómo te cambiabas.

-Y tú un pervertido Bell-kun- le sonreíste graciosa al ver un rubor en sus mejillas. Estabas algo confundida con respecto a Belphegor de cierto modo te sentías atraída a él pues su sonrisa retorcida lograba entretenerte, además de sentirte especial pues tú eras de las pocas personas que conocían los ojos de aquel príncipe.

Bell te sonrió antes de marcharse despidiéndose con un "bye-by" para dirigirse al comedor, cepillaste tu cabello mientras posabas tu mirada en una fotografía que adornaba tu peinador, una del escuadrón mas importante de varia, Boss (Xanxus) sentado en un sillón de terciopelo, a su derecha Squalo y Levi, a su izquierda Belphegor y Lussuria, volando por encima de él se encontraba Mammon y sentados a sus pies Fran y tu.

Te sentías muy agradecida con todos ellos después de todo te habían dado techo y trabajo, uno no muy convencional pero todos te cuidaban incluso Boss que parecía daré igual que quisieran atacar a sus subordinados pero tú eras la excepción a la regla porque te pensaba como su hermana menor. Probablemente veía en ti alguna cualidad que el mismo poseía.

-Al fin bajas (tu nombre)-chan- te regaño Lussuria pues ya todos se encontraban desayunando.

-Lo lamento Lussu-kun- te disculpaste sentándote junto a Squalo.

-¡Voi! ¡voi! No me digas que otra vez el príncipe inútil te estaba molestando- hablo el peli-plata dándole una mirada de desaprobación al mencionado.

-No Squalo pero gracias por preocuparte por mi- respondiste ruborizándote un poco pues te dabas cuenta de que eras sobreprotegida por todos ellos.

.

.

-(tu nombre)-chan gracias por ayudarme a recoger la mesa, estos insolentes solo se van como si nadie se tomara la molestia de cocinarles- se quejo Lussuria.

-No te preocupes Lussu-kun yo te ayudare-

-Y dime (tu nombre)-chan, ¿ya pensaste en la proposición de ese guardián insolente?- te pregunto mientras ambos lavaban los platos.

-¿El guardián de Tsunayoshi?- preguntaste un poco ruborizada al recordar la proposición del chico en tu última visita a Japón.

-Sí, debo de decir que es un joven muy atractivo si yo fuera tu ya estaría en Japón~~- hablaba el aun mas ruborizado pensando en "eso" y "aquello" según murmuraba.

-hehe pero si aceptara… boss iría a matarlo- pensaste divertida al imaginar aquella escena.

-…- Lussuria se quedo callado un momento luego de chasquear los dedos y hacer una "o" con sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaste un poco angustiada al verlo así.

-Fran no vino a desayunar. Me pregunto si estará bien-

-Ahora regreso iré a buscarlo, el nunca falta a desayunar- dijiste para casi de inmediato salir corriendo en busca de Ranita-kun.

.

.

.

-¡Ranita-kun!- Gritabas a diestra y siniestra pues no lograbas encontrarlo por ningún lugar. Hiciste un mohín para con fastidio usar tus llamas para salir volando en su busca. Pero aunque te fastidiaba debías buscarlo porque si no Lussuria seguiría preocupado.

Llegaste hasta el lago que estaba a las afueras de la base, era bien sabido que el ilusionista malgastaba el tiempo de ocio en aquel lugar.

"Ahí está" pensaste aliviada cuando viste una cabellera verde aunque te desconcertó no verlo con su sombrero de siempre.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar?- preguntaste mientras te parabas detrás de él.

-Ho~ hime tenia cosas que hacer- te respondió de manera monótona sin siquiera voltear a verte.

-Deja de llamarme Hime- le pediste lanzando un suspiro pesado recordando que te llamaba de ese modo pues en una ocasión te encontró con Belphegor en una situación difícil de explicar.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntaste mordiéndote el labio inferior pues probablemente su respuesta seria no, sabias muy bien que él no simpatizaba mucho contigo.

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta y tu decidiste tomarlo como un "como quieras" sentándote de todos modos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaste una vez más posando tus ojos en el agua como si ella te fuera a dar una respuesta.

-Hime ¿acaso nunca le gusta tomarse tiempo para pensar?- te dijo aun sin levantar la vista del césped.

-A veces- contestaste y comprendiste que probablemente era una invitación para que te marcharas. –Creo que debo de irme, pero sería bueno que vayas a comer algo a la base- te quedaste en silencio un momento antes de levantarte, esperabas que por lo menos se dignara a decirte lo que le pasaba o ya como mínimo darte unas gracias dirigidas a Lussuria por preocuparse por el…

-Vete probablemente el príncipe falso te está esperando- hablo sin dejar de lado su tono de siempre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntaste alzando una ceja.

-Que hime es un imán de idiotas- te dijo en tanto él era el primero en levantarse de su asiento.

-¿Ya te vas?, v-vámonos juntos- le pediste.

-La hime también es idiota, de otro modo ya hubiera dejado de buscar- te dijo desapareciendo en una espesa niebla.

Te quedaste de pie mirando hacia el lago pensando en lo que dijo, estabas molesta, te había llamado idiota… "¿Buscar qué?" te preguntaste lanzando con todas tus fuerzas una piedra al agua.

.

.

Regresaste a la base casi al atardecer, habías preferido ir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad para comer algo y de paso comprarte un poco de ropa. No querías volver a la mansión varia pues sabias bien que Ranita-kun estaría ahí y ya te había echo una mala pasada por la mañana, lo último que querías es que ahora te tomara como su burla tal como lo hacía con el resto del equipo.

-¡Ya regrese!- alzaste la voz mientras uno de tus subordinados tomaba los paquetes de tus compras para llevarlos a tu recamara.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Squalo

-Fui de compras- hablaste aburrida encogiéndote de hombros, caminaste hacia la sala donde Lussuria y Mammon se encontraban, uno estaba viendo la TV y el otro se dedicaba a contar la paga que habían tenido el día de ayer.

-(tu nombre)-chaaan~~ ¿Qué le hiciste a Fran?- te pregunto Lussuria en cuanto tomaste asiento junto a él.

-¿Yo?- preguntaste confundida pues hasta donde tu sabias él fue quien te había ofendido al llamarte idiota.

-Si tu~~, después de que fuiste a buscarlo regreso diciendo que eras una idiota-

-¡Maldición! ¡Si llego diciendo eso es obvio que él fue quien me insulto!- gritaste furiosa alzando las manos en el aire golpeando a Mammon. –L-lo lamento Mammon-kun-

-Espero que te quedara dinero porque te va a costar-

-¿A la cuenta de siempre?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué dices que yo le hice algo a Fran?, él fue quien me llamo idiota y se marcho- preguntaste a Lussuria

-Bueno pues Mammon se le quedo viendo un poco extraño- respondió y de inmediato ambos se giraron a ver al ilusionista.

-¿Mammon?- preguntaste, sabias que a ti nunca te cobraba por información, solo por tus tonterías.

-Bag, patético llego haciendo una ilusión ridícula tratando de ocultar que había estado llorando- se burlo y no al mismo tiempo porque se le podía notar un poco contrariado con la actitud de Fran.

Te quedaste en shock pensando que fuiste una tonta por no darte cuenta que nunca te miro a la cara por ese motivo… y que probablemente se fue porque no te marchabas. Sentiste un golpe en el estomago recordando que Fran a pesar de no hablarte mucho siempre era bueno contigo, como cuando lo conociste la primera vez y estabas llorando asustada, el te regalo una rosa e hiso una ilusión de mariposas. Aunque no duro mucho su ilusión pues seguido de él llego el resto de varia gritando sobre que debían de hacer contigo. Recordaste que a diario te da los buenos días y las buenas noches, que en batalla siempre se mantiene a tu lado y te ha protegido innumerables veces.

No necesitaste seguir recordando mas pues te diste cuenta de que cada motivo era suficiente para que fueras a buscarlo.

.

.

-¿Ranita-kun?- le llamaste.

-¿Qué?~~- respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Podemos hablar?- cuestionaste repasando mentalmente lo que le ibas a decir como "somos amigos Fran confía en mi" o "Fran si quieres llorar aquí está mi hombro"… aunque cada dialogo en tu cabeza sonaba lo bastante lastimero como para que el oji verde te mandara a una ilusión bizarra por ser tan impertinente.

-Está bien hime~~- escuchaste su voz mientras la puerta de su alcoba se abría.

-Fran ¿estás bien?- mentalmente te golpeaste la cabeza, como podías preguntar eso claro que no estaba bien después de todo por eso estabas ahí.

-Si hime~ ¿debería tener algo?- te pregunto parpadeando un par de veces.

-N-no es solo que…- sonreíste con tristeza, después de todo no eras nadie para que él quisiera confiar en ti.

-Gracias por preocuparte hime~- te sonrió y podías jurar que era la primera vez que lo veías sonreír de ese modo.

-No me gusta que me llames hime- le interrumpiste mirándolo fijamente

-¿Por qué no, acaso no eres la princesa del príncipe falso?, o ¿prefieres que te llame "señorita Vongola"?-

-¿Señorita Vongola?... ¿de qué hablas Fran?- preguntaste confundida, realmente no entendías nada y por si fuera poco notabas como la voz de Fran y su expresión iban cambiando de tono.

-Lussuria me conto que el guardián del dame-Tsuna te beso y te pidió salir con él en Japón- te dijo levemente sonrojado y casi de inmediato tu también te sonrojaste al verlo así.

-Y-yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones y Lussu-kun no debería contar esas cosas- respondiste desviando la mirada hacia un punto en la pared.

-Hime… ¿cuándo te cansaras de ir hasta Japón a buscar? ¿Cuándo te cansaras de buscar por todo Italia… de buscar por toda la mansión varia?...- te tomo de la barbilla para que lo miraras fijamente, basto escucharlo para darte cuenta de que a esas palabras les costó salir y no quedarse ahogadas en su garganta.

-¿Buscar?... ¿buscar qué?- preguntaste aunque probablemente ya te imaginabas la respuesta.

-Siempre le dices a Lussuria que estas buscando alguien interesante que te quiera… y siempre ha estado enfrente de tu recamara- te dijo soltándote bruscamente abriendo la puerta en señal que debías marcharte, no necesitabas ser genio para comprender que lo que estaba frente a tu recamara era la recamara de Fran…

Sentiste tu corazón queriéndose escapar por la garganta… "la hime también es idiota" recordaste sus palabras y en efecto, eras idiota.

-¡Yo quiero explicarte!- le dijiste con las mejillas totalmente rojas y los ojos un poco cristalizados por estarte tragando un poquito de tu orgullo. –Belphegor no significa nada para mi, ya sabes solo pienso que es lindo pero no estamos saliendo ni nada de eso, el guardián Vongola si me beso y si me pidió salir con el pero por si Lussu-kun no se tomo la molestia de decirte… debió decir que le di un buen golpe, si no me crees pregúntale a Squalo que se partió de risa…- diste una bocanada de aire te querías meter debajo de tu cama para que nadie te viera, en especial Fran que no podía quitar esa cara tan inexpresiva que siempre tenía.

-Dime, ¿quién te gusta?- te pidió serrando nuevamente la puerta.

-No se Ranita-kun- respondiste totalmente ruborizada sintiendo tu rostro totalmente caliente.

-¿Entonces tengo oportunidad?- te pregunto con una sonrisa que juraste era la más hermosas que habías visto en tu vida.

-Siempre la has tenido- le dijiste antes de salir corriendo de su habitación para entrar en la tuya.

.

.

.

.

-(tu nombre)-chan, despierta- te llamo Lussuria. Era de madrugada probablemente las 3:30 am.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaste mientras te sentabas sobre la cama y veías como Lussuria te arrojaba el uniforme de los varia.

-Tenemos que irnos, tal parece alguien está atacando en la mansión del noveno- hablo alterado y tú te pusiste de pie tomando la ropa al instante que corrías y te vestías al mismo tiempo, estaba preocupada por Xanxus a pesar de todo sabias que el noveno era la persona más importante para el aunque no lo dijera.

-Rápido, rápido- te apuraba Lussuria –somos los últimos que quedan, el jefe y los demás ya se fueron hace una hora, no querían despertarte pero Squalo me llamo por que necesitan refuerzos-

-Maldita sea que se piensan esos idiotas-

-No pensaron que serian demasiados-

-Va… me adelantare Lussu-kun- le advertiste envolviéndote en llamas del cielo para poder volar.

-Cuídate mucho (tu nombre)-chan-

.

Volaste hasta la mansión del noveno, no fue difícil llegar ahí estaba bastante cerca de la de los varia por si un incidente como ese sucedía, pudiste ver una gran nube de humo producto de un incendio que le atribuiste rápidamente a Belphegor pues siempre terminaba incendiando algo con la agresividad de su llama.

-Squalo ¿Cómo está la situación?- preguntaste acercándote al peli plata que se encontraba peleando en el tejado

-VOI~ el jefe estúpido está peleando con un sujeto cerca del cuarto del viejo, Bell esta con Mammon al oeste de la mansión, y Fran está solo, hacia el este- te dijo en tanto seguía con su pelea

-Entendido, voy a ayudar Fran- hablaste pero no te moviste del lugar.

-VOI ¿acaso no piensas ir?-

-No se hacia donde está el este- dijiste chocando la punta de tus dedos índices y Squalo te apunto hacia su derecha con una mueca que te hiso pensar estaba a punto de insultarte.

.

-¡Ranita-kun!- gritaste en cuanto viste que peleaba con un sujeto bastante temible el cual acababa de darle un golpe que lo impacto contra una pared destrozándola en el proceso.

-Colpo di fiamma- gritaste lanzando un poderoso disparo de tu magnum –No toques a Ranita-kun- tu mirada se afilo estabas realmente encabronada.

El sujeto te ataco con una gran cadena con púas a su alrededor, era rápido y podías comprender por qué había logrado golpear a Fran.

-Ne~ (tu nombre)-chan, ten cuidado- te dijo Fran desde el suelo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba pues había echo una barrera para protegerte.

-Sigues con vida- sentencio aquel hombre lanzando una espada corta que atravesó el estomago de Fran.

-Inferno Mortale- atacaste sacando tu segunda magnum, estabas decidida a carbonizarlo por haber golpeado de esa manera al peli verde.

-Eres muy entretenida cuando empiezo a golpear a ese mocoso- hablo sonriendo de manera macabra lanzando esta vez 3 cuchillas.

-¡Fran!- gritaste asustada viendo como estas le atravesaban el abdomen y lo decapitaban. Tu llama empezó a arder más intensamente tomando un color más oscuro, empezaron a rodar lágrimas por tus mejillas. "ne~ (tu nombre)-chan" recordaste cada vez que te llamaba.

-Fiamma l'inferno- usaste tu ataque más poderoso que empezó a calcinar todo a su paso logrando llegar a él y exterminarlo. Empezaste a descender rápidamente colapsando por una baja de llamas del cielo pues habías usado todo lo que tenias en ese ataque.

-(tu nombre)-chan ¿estás bien?- pregunto Fran sonriendo mientras te atrapaba.

-Maldito imbécil por qué haces ilusiones tan reales-

-Quería ver como reaccionabas-

-No soy un juguete maldita se...- te interrumpió con sus labios sobre los tuyos.

-Te preocupas mucho por mi ¿no?- tu solo asentiste recargándote en su pecho, rodeando su cuello con tus brazos.

-Vamos a buscar al estúpido jefe- murmuro regresando a su tono monótono de siempre, sin soltarte.

-¿Qué es esto maldita rana? Ushishishi-

-Ho~ sempai-

-Bájala de inmediato, debes de aprender a no jugar con las cosas del príncipe- le amenazo por tenerte en brazos. Lanzando un par de cuchillos a su cabeza.

-Eso duele sempai… si el príncipe idiota sigue pensando que (tu nombre)-chan es su juguete está equivocado.-

-Fran- murmuraste sonrojándote por completo

-Es mi juguete-

-¡Fran!- le regañaste

-Eres mía- te dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y ahogando tu aliento una vez más con un cálido beso.

.

.

.

.

_Ñam Ñam dejad sus Reviews si les gusto el capitulo que fue muy largo pero odio los one-shot tan cortos hehe así que quería que vieran como era una vida con los Varia, y con la Ranita-kun… Para el próximo capitulo estaré pensando en que chico será esta vez pero estoy penando seriamente en Enma, dadme sus opiniones para saber de quién quieren leer xD… Bye-By_


	2. Especial (Enma Kozato)

Un one-shot muy largo creo… en fin disfrútenlo

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**-hitomi62-  
>-lapatatacantante-<br>-sheblunar-  
>-<strong>**Kihara Kou-  
>-Luisa-<br>-Lu-chan-  
><strong> 

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

**.**

**.**

"_**Especial"**_

_**.**_

_**El destino es quien baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos quienes jugamos.**_

_**.**_

A veces no entendías muchas cosas… otras sabias que no valía la pena comprenderlas… como porque el inútil del profesor era profesor si era más que claro que ese chico de cabellos plateados con pinta de rebelde y tu sabían más que el, o porque esa chica que se sienta delante de ti esta enamoradísima del dame-Tsuna si el castaño ni tiene más gracia que la cara de puerquito al matadero… en especial porque la vida era tan aburrida y no le encontrabas sentido.

Despertar

Estudiar

Comer

Aparentar

Dormir

Y regresabas a la misma rutina absurda de todos los días…te sentías tan aburrida que solo te quedaba observar por la ventana esperando algo, un suceso que cambiara tu vida de alguna forma, una razón para despertar todos los días sin aquel mecanismo barato que los padres suelen vender a los niños bajo la mentira de "así no llegaras a ser alguien de bien", venias de una familia de clase media donde en ocasiones veías a tu madre preocupada por no tener ni un solo centavo, a veces lloraba recordando a tu padre que las abandono apenas tenias tres años… tu no le tenias miedo a la pobreza ni a la soledad… eran meras cosas triviales a las que un ser humano le llora y las piensa como la sentencia de infelicidad… par a ti no eran más que pequeñas marcas que definían quien eras.

Nunca te gusto llorar, esas eran muestras de debilidad que no querías mostrarle a nadie. "(tu nombre)-chan, no tiene sentimientos" "no tienes corazón" eran comentarios de algunos de tus compañeros de clase que sonreían al decirlos pues para ellos eras un mini clon de Hibari Kyoya pero sin la agresividad, no pensabas levantar ni un solo dedo para defenderte, a menudo arremetías con palabras hirientes a quien se atrevían a molestarte, otras simplemente te marchabas bajo la sentencia de que no le darías importancia a la miserable escoria…

A veces veías a aquel chico con el que te comparaban cuando este se dirigía a la universidad y cuando sus ojos coincidían sentías que él era igual que tú, que si las circunstancias fueran diferentes serian amigos, sabias que el también lo creía de ese modo pues solo contigo sostenía la mirada. No comprendías que tan vacios estaban ambos ni tampoco comprendías por que Hibari Kyoya se empezó a llenar… quizá fue en la secundaria; en aquel entonces que el líder disciplinario empezó a tener una relación estrecha con el dame-Tsuna y compañía, aunque con el paso de los años ya no era dame-Tsuna, aquel apodo ya no galardonaba a aquel chico cuya voz ya era profunda y ya no era tan bajo. Aunque para ti siempre seria dame-Tsuna, Hibari seguiría siendo el terror de Namimori, Yamamoto seria la estrella e beisbol, Gokudera el friki del espacio, Shitopi-chan seguiría siendo la mini lady gaga, Kyoko-chan la idiol de la escuela y Enma seguiría siendo perdedor-Enma… siempre seria así porque en tu corazón ninguno cambio.

Nunca nadie noto que para ti algunas personas siempre fueron importantes de algún modo u otro. Pero tú siempre fuiste observadora y te gustaba tu entorno, porque aquel era tu frasquito de monotonía, unas bellas capsulas de color ámbar que te tomabas todos los días y por desgracia funcionaba como todos los vicios pues terminabas queriendo consumirlas debido a que si te saltabas una ya se te volvía extraño.

-Reborn me dijo que quiere mandarme a una universidad al extranjero- suspiro dame-Tsuna y tu podías escuchar la conversación sin problemas pues se encontraban justo a tu lado.

-¡Como mano derecha del decimo es mi deber seguirlo a todos lados!- hablo Gokudera efusivamente.

-¿Y tu Takeshi-kun?- pregunto el castaño

-Bueno acerca de eso… me llego una carta de una universidad prestigiosa pues me dan una beca de deportes- se echo a reír de aquel modo tan característico de él que te contagio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Es increíble!- le felicito Tsuna. –¿Y tu Enma?-

-Yo… bueno me han aceptado en una universidad en el extranjero Tsuna-kun… Skull arreglo todos los gastos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ho! ¿Skull hiso eso?-

-Si, dijo que era su muestra de gratitud por cuidarlo todo este tiempo- hablo con aquella mueca sería tan distintiva en él…

Faltaba muy poco para la graduación de la preparatoria, tu habías conseguido la entrada a la misma universidad que asistía Hibari con una modesta beca… suspiraste al notar que todas esas estrellas que siempre te rodeaban estaban a punto de desvanecerse y solo dejar una pequeña estela de luz tras de sí.

Te pusiste de pie rápidamente, enserio había cosas que no comprendías del todo y en verdad habías otras que no querías comprender… saliste corriendo hacia tu cajón para cambiarte los zapatos y salir lo antes posible, ya se habían acabado las clase y no tenía sentido seguir en la preparatoria. Corriste deprisa resguardándote de la fina lluvia bajo tu mochila, te sentías triste, no tenias ganas de empezar de nuevo, de tomar otras capsulas que no fueran las de color ámbar… Te gustaba tu rutina absurda… porque a fin de cuentas; era tuya…

Llegaste a una tienda de auto servicio querías comprar un paraguas pues había señales de que la lluvia caería despiadada sobre Namimori. En cuanto saliste del local te jactaste mentalmente de tu intuición pues la ligera llovizna se había convertido en un aguacero, abriste la sombrilla y te dedicaste a caminar tranquila rumbo a tu hogar.

Te detuviste en cuanto llegaste al rio pues una imagen llamo claramente tu atención, era Enma Kozato que se encontraba debajo de un puente protegiéndose de la lluvia. "Que idiota" pensaste de inmediato.

-¡Enma!- le llamaste mientras te ibas acercando.

-Ho, (tu apellido)-san no esperaba verla por aquí- te dijo con la mirada gacha abrazándose a sí mismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Enma?, estas empapado muy bien pudiste irte a casa sin necesidad de resguardarte bajo la lluvia en este lugar- suspiraste con fastidio pensando "¿Por qué rayos vine a hablar con él?"

-Lo que pasa es que…- lo interrumpió un maullido, -Tranquilo, lo lamento yo también estoy empapado- se disculpo con un pequeño gatito el cual se encontraba por dentro de su chaqueta.

-¿Es tu gato?- preguntaste mientras te acercabas mas a ambos

-No… el vive aquí solo, antes vivía con su madre pero murió hace unos días por que la atacaron unos perros- vio con tristeza al pequeño animal y acababas de entender que tan complejos eran los ojos de ese pelirrojo.

-Son un desastre- afirmaste con una pequeña sonrisa mientras te despojabas de tu chaqueta y la ponías alrededor del gatito. – ¿Por qué no te lo quedas?- preguntaste un poco confundida, era claro que se preocupaba por el…

-Veras, vivo con siete personas además de mi en una pequeña casa, nunca nos ha faltado nada, pero el espacio es pequeño- hablo un poco apenado.

-Ven- le pediste mientras los colocabas bajo tu sombrilla. –Te invito a cenar a mi casa- le sonreíste cálidamente.

Nunca hablaste mucho con Enma, más que algún saludo de cortesía, para prestarle apuntes o pedirle algún pequeño favor. Era extraño para ti caminar con el bajo el mismo paraguas en especial cuando se dirigían a tu casa la cual solo conocían un par de amigas de la secundaria que se mudaron en cuanto esta termino. Sin embargo al ver a Enma te hacia tener un poco de esperanza en las personas, él un chico que nada tenía que ver con ese pequeño lo cuidaba como la obra divina que era. A veces pensabas que la vida de un animalito indefenso siempre era más valiosa que la de un ser humano.

Engañar

Mentir

Traicionar

¿Qué de extraordinario tenían los humanos?... hasta tú te incluías en la pregunta.

-Es aquí- le avisaste mientras abrías la puertecilla del patio que mostraba una pequeña casa de un solo piso. –Solo vivimos mi mamá y yo en este lugar, así que es suficiente para las dos- explicaste mientras le indicabas entrar.

-Waa- se quejo Enma antes de que pudieras darte la vuelta y ver como caía al suelo sobre un charco de agua, el paraguas salía volando, entraste rápido y colocaste al gatito sobre el sofá para que no se mojara.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaste desde dentro de la casa.

-Sí, estoy bien- te sonrió y por un instante, por primera vez en toda tu vida pensaste que alguien valía la pena.

.

-Lo dicho eres un desastre- le regañaste falsamente mientras secabas su cabello con una toalla.

-Disculpa- se expreso con un sonrojo.

-Te preparare la cena-…

.

.

Enma se marcho dándote las gracias sentiste algo extraño que no supiste explicar. Viste a Neon tu nuevo gato mascota y sonreíste pensando en que querías saber todo. "me gusta para amigo" dijiste en voz baja con una sonrisa enorme que se dibujo en tu rostro, tan grande como cuando eras niña.

.

.

Pasaron los días…

Uno

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

Y tú solo podías ver a Enma a la distancia sin poder acercarte, con palabras que terminaban sonando tontas cuando te imaginabas un escenario.

Es que él era tan diferente, no entonaba, desde su cabello rojo, sus ojos rojos, sus sonrisas tan frágiles, la manera en que caminaba, todo era especial y nunca te diste cuenta… realmente nunca notaste que el realmente era especial. Y te preguntabas porque tu no eras especial, porque no eras como Haru que puede hablar con él tan naturalmente, o como shitopi que sostienen un fuerte lazo de amistad… ¿acaso tu no eras especial?...

.

Se atravesó el fin de semana en tus pensamientos, estabas contenta por eso, al menos por ahora podrías simplemente hacer como si nadie existiera y encerrarte en tu habitación todo el día, sin importarte nada más.

Era sábado por la mañana tu madre había salido a trabajar mientras tú te quedabas en casa limpiando un poco tu habitación, para después simplemente recostarte y quedarte así por casi tres horas. Le habías dado ya muchas vueltas al asunto.

"_Mi nombre es Enma Kozato" se presento él con voz muy baja que hasta el profesor no pudo escuchar sin embargo tú te sentabas hasta enfrente y escuchaste claramente, aunque todavía estabas boquiabierta por la presentación de shitopi-chan._

"_Otro perdedor" "Vaya fracasado" "Inútil" eran comentarios que venían desde tus espaldas._

Te abrazaste a ti misma mientras una lágrima rodaba por tu mejilla, tú no hiciste nada por defenderlo, tampoco trataste de ser su amiga… después de todo ¿Qué de especial tienen los seres humanos? Y cada vez te incluías más en esa pregunta.

Entraste a darte una ducha para refrescarte un poco y limpiar tus mejillas del rímel corrido, para cuando saliste decidiste ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, tenias hambre.

-Ahora regreso Neon- te despediste con un leve rastro de lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, aunque claramente aun te sentías muy miserable. Después de todo ¿Cómo podías gustarle a un chico como Enma?...

Caminaste hacia un supermercado que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de tu casa, de camino pudiste notar que alguien te seguía, pero tu ya sabias las rutas que debías tomar para perder a los delincuentes de la zona, después de todo también era tu territorio.

Cuando salías del supermercado sentiste como alguien te tomaba por la espalda empujándote a un callejón, las cosas que compraste cayeron al suelo y tu cabello suelto te cubrió por completo el rostro.

-¡Que linda!- hablo un chico de larga cabellera roja el cual utilizaba unos lentes de montura negra.

-Vaya, vaya que si- le secundo un chico de cortos cabellos verdosos.

Te pusiste de pie rápidamente, no pensabas dejarles fácil nada. Corriste en dirección contraria pero de un momento a otro sentiste como te tomaban del cabello impactándote con fuerza contra la pared, escupiste un poco de sangre que quedo entre tus manos, mientras un hilo de saliva entremezclado con aquel líquido escurría por la comisura de tus labios. Te sentiste como un gatito asustado en medio de la nada, te hubiera gustado saber que alguien iría por ti… te dieron ganas de gritar el nombre de alguien pero en ese justo momento sonreíste al darte cuenta de que no tenias a nadie… empezaste a llorar por miedo, te sentías tan sola… tan sola que tus manos empezaban a ponerse heladas, tan sola que no pudiste comprender el propósito de tu absurda existencia.

-No trates de escapar, o ya no será divertido- comento el peli verde mientras te tomaba de la barbilla.

-¿Qué hacen ahí?- escuchaste a un hombre y mientras los otros dos volteaban, habías aprovechado para lograr atravesar la calle y doblar la esquina para poder llegar a una calle más transitada. Agradeciste aquella suerte tuya, pero aun así… tenias miedo.

.

Colocaste la capucha de tu sudadera sobre tu cabeza, no querías que las personas notaran que ibas llorando a mares y que sangrabas, había sido un golpe duro que probablemente te había reventado el labio. Te sentías tan indefensa, nunca antes te habías sentido así… ¿Qué se supone que debías hacer?, ¿Qué se supone que deberías pensar?... las personas comúnmente acuden a aquellos que tiene su confianza y aunque recapitulabas tu vida… no teínas a nadie.

-(Tu apellido)-san ¿Cómo estás?- te topaste con Enma quien salía junto con el dame-Tsuna de un restaurante de sushi.

-…- tu no dijiste nada solo te abalanzaste hacia el abrazándolo, llorando, gritando… te estabas quebrando en aquel lugar, tu cuerpo temblara, las palabas te ahogaban, solo querías llorar.

-(Tu nombre)-san ¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto dame-Tsuna bastante preocupado.

-Todo va a estar bien- hablo Enma abrazándote con más fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa?- escuchaste la voz de Yamamoto que acababa de abrir la puerta del restaurante, por reflejo volteaste a verlo se notaba verdaderamente molesto. -¿Quién te hiso eso (tu nombre)-chan?- de todos los chicos de tu grupo el siempre fue el más amable contigo.

Tu negaste con la cabeza sin soltar al pelirrojo, aun estabas temblando, Yamamoto paso su mano por tu cabello para luego sonreírte. -¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?- pregunto dulcemente.

-No quiero molestarlos- respondiste esta vez soltando a Kozato recomponiéndote un poco.

-T-tonterías podemos ir contigo- argumento dame-Tsuna

-Vamos- te llamo esta vez el pelirrojo con una encantadora sonrisa.

.

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar rumbo a tu hogar, al pasar por aquel lugar pudiste ver algunas de tus compras que estaban tiradas en el suelo, te acercaste mas a Enma y lo tomaste de la mano. Te miro un poco extrañado por el acto –Tengo miedo- explicaste, para que aquellos tres entendieran solo con eso lo que te había pasado.

-Tsuna-kun, ¿podrías quedarte con (tu apellido)-san un momento- pidió el de ojos rojizos para soltarte lentamente y entregarle tu mano a Tsuna.

-Etto… si, pero…-

-Ahora regresamos- hablo esta vez Yamamoto quien salía detrás de Enma.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos para ver que ambos salían del callejón en tanto Enma arrastraba por el suelo a aquellos dos sujetos, y el pelinegro lo seguía de cerca con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eran estos?- te pregunto mientras te veía a los ojos y tú te ocultabas tras de el ya no tan Dame-Tsuna. Sentiste un escalofrió que te recorrió el cuerpo pues nunca habías visto esa chispa rojiza en los ojos de Enma Kozato.

-S-si- murmuraste bajito y en cuanto Enma lo escucho los sacudió un poco para que recobraran la conciencia.

-Escúchenme bien, ella es alguien importante para mí y si vuelven a tratar de tocarla, los matare- hablo de manera imponente, con una voz y una mirada totalmente frías, tan frías que por un momento te pareció como todo dentro de ti se congelaba.

-Ne~ ne~ eso es verdad me costó mucho trabajo contenerlo, pero si se atreven a hacer algo así de nuevo no lo detendré… por el contrario le daré un poco de ayuda jajaja- se echo a reír Yamamoto y te paso por la mente que probablemente ese chico era lo que llamaban un "yandere"

-E-Enma, T-Takeshi-kun- hablo Tsuna con un aura azul y los ojos vueltos platos. Tú apretaste fuerte su mano. –Está bien (tu nombre)-san, no estás sola… nos tienes a nosotros que somos tus amigos- te dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-A-amigos…- sonreíste un poco, después de todo no estabas sola.

Siguieron de camino a tu casa ya estabas mucho más tranquila… pero ahora estabas totalmente intrigada sobre aquellos tres, era más que claro que había algo extraño y querías saberlo pero te aguantaste las ganas de preguntar, después de todo uno no debe desconfiar de sus amigos ¿no?.

-(Tu nombre)-chan, ya estas a salvo en casa- sonrió Yamamoto, -Tsuna, creo que es mejor que regresemos-

-Si, Takeshi kun, nos vemos (tu nombre)-san- se despidió de ti el castaño dándole una mirada a Enma de que debían marcharse.

-Me quedare un rato con ella si no les importa- hablo tímidamente mientras se rascaba la nuca, los otros dos asintieron marchándose del lugar.

.

-Gracias por ayudarme- le dijiste algo sonrojada recargándote en la puerta de la entrada de tu casa.

-No es nada- afirmo con una sonrisa muy cálida, no podías creer que aquel pelirrojo pudiera cambiar de personalidad cuando estaba enojado.

-Enma- le llamaste mientras volteabas a ver al cielo –No sabía que pudieras pelear de esa manera… ¿Por qué nunca te defendiste en la escuela?- cuestionaste posando tus ojos en él.

-Porque no vale la pena luchar en nombre de uno mismo, es mejor cuando uno pelea por sus seres queridos- apenas te observo notaste que eran los más hermosos ojos que habías visto en tu vida. Tu corazón empezó a latir rápido, más rápido, tan rápido que pensaste que se saldría de tu pecho.

-E-entonces ¿me quieres?- preguntaste totalmente sonrojada.

-¿He? E-este y-yo- su cara tomo el color de su cabello mientras intento acercarse a ti y tropezó con sus pies cayéndose al suelo.

-Tú me gustas y te empiezo a querer con locura- hablaste pegando su frente con la tuya, estabas totalmente ruborizada pero si algo sabias es que no debías ignorar lo que esperaste toda tu vida.

-Y-yo- trataba de hablar mientras tomaba tus manos… -S-siempre me has gustado, desde la primera vez que llegue a Namimori y estabas sentada hasta enfrente haciendo dibujos en tu libreta, a veces te observaba mirar por la ventana esperando algo y… yo te miraba tato porque tú para mi eras ese algo- suspiro avergonzado.

-Se mi novio- pediste más bien como una orden mientras lo besabas, fue en ese momento que te diste cuenta que amabas el rojo.

.

.

.

-Oye Skull- le llamo Enma al ex–arcobaleno

-¿Qué pasa Enma-kun?- pregunto mientras observaba sorprendido que llevara a una chica tan hermosa de la mano.

-¡Que hermosa chica! ¿Quién es?- -¡Enma no me digas que es tu novia!- -¡¿Cómo es que tiene más suerte que yo?!- escuchaste los comentarios de algunos chicos con los que vivía.

- Ella es (tu nombre), es mi novia y agradecería que Julie sierre la boca y que Koyo deje de babear-. Viste como una chica con grandes pechos golpeaba a los otros dos para que no fueran "irrespetuosos".

-Bueno la cosa es que no iré a la universidad al extranjero, me quedare aquí con mi novia- hablo, tú te sorprendiste por aquellas palabras.

-Pero- trataste de interferir.

-No voy a dejarte sola- aclaro

-¡Yo te la cuido!- hablo un chico de lentes y fue golpeado por la misma chica.

-¡¿Qué?! Debes estar bromeando tú debes de terminar una maravillosa carrera para que seas el digno jefe de toda la familia Shimon ahora que tienen esa gran alianza con los Vongola, para tener una enorme mansión done yo me merezco vivir- se quejo este mientras sacaba un teléfono celular.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntaste y Enma te abrazo tiernamente.

-¡Listo! Todo está arreglado ella se irá al extranjero contigo, después de todo ella debe entrenarse para ser la hermosa esposa del líder Shimon!-

-¿Eso te aria feliz?- te pregunto Enma con una gran sonrisa.

-Solo quiero estar contigo para siempre señor mafioso- sonreíste amplio mientras los dos se besaban. Definitivamente con él a tu lado te sentías muy especial.

-No cabe duda soy un excelente tutor ¡Chúpate esa Reborn! ¡Nunca le encontraras una esposa tan digna a ese chiquillo Vongola!-…

.

.

.

.

¿Les gusto? ¿si? ¿no? **Dejad sus Reviews!** Gracias por leer probablemente el siguiente sea Hibari o Reborn pueden comentar sus peticiones!... gracias por leer bye-by~

PD: Skull es el autoproclamado tutor de Enma y tal parece también el suyo XD


	3. Siete Días (Reborn)

Hola! Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo, me habían pedido a Reborn :3 ¡Feliz San Valentin a todas! En especial a mi amiga Hitomi :D

.

"**Siete Días"**

**.**

_**Todos estamos en la cloaca, pero algunos estamos mirando a las estrellas.**_

_**.**_

.

.

Acababas de despertar, estabas aturdida y no podías moverte, sentías que tus muñecas dolían, tus piernas estaban totalmente entumecidas.

— ¿Q-que pa…— No pudiste terminar oración pues tu cabeza fue impactada brutalmente contra una mesa colocada frente a ti. Sentiste la sangre resbalando lentamente por tu frente. Despacio levantaste el rostro encontrándote con dos hombres que vestían con un traje totalmente negro.

— ¿Dónde está?— Te pregunto el más alto. Tu no respondiste ni siquiera comprendías a que se refería.

— ¿Dónde está ese Hitman que se hace llamar Reborn?— completo la pregunta el segundo.

«Con que era eso…mierda ¿ahora que hago?» Pensaste al darte cuenta cuales eran las intenciones de esos dos y a sabiendas de que no te sería fácil escapar. Te encontrabas en una habitación totalmente blanca la cual solo parecía adornada por salpicaduras de tu sangre en la pared. La silla donde te encontrabas atada y una mesa frente a ti que serbia para la exhibición de unos cuantos elementos de tortura.

— ¿Dónde está?— el más alto mostraba su impaciencia clavando una navaja sobre la mesa.

—No se— respondiste con odio en tu mirada.

—No me gustan esos ojos, si sigues mirándome así te los sacare— amenazo con una gran sonrisa que provoco un escalofrió en ti.

«Dijiste que me cuidarías, Reborn»

.

**Flash back **

—Buenos días (tu nombre)- Te saludaba una mujer bastante mayor.

—Buenos días señora Karenka— saludaste con cortesía mientras te ponías tu uniforme de camarera. Habías decidido tomar el trabajo como mesera de medio tiempo para poder continuar pagando tus estudios. Trabajabas frente a la plaza Miguel Ángel en Florencia. Siempre te encanto la tranquilidad de aquel lugar.

Transcurría la tarde con suma normalidad, no había nada fuera de su sitio, ahí estaba don Francisco pidiendo su café de las cuatro, también estaba por ahí Tomas que de nuevo había cambiado de novia, apenas iba en segundo de preparatoria y tú ya le conocías aproximadamente cien chicas. Rosa te pidió su malteada de fresa como siempre y Nicolet su pastel de chocolate con té.

—Escuchaste lo que se ha estado rumorando— llamo tu atención Nicolet

— ¿Rumores?, No me gusta meterme en chismes— afirmaste sirviéndole su té.

—No son chismes (tu nombre), es información muy valiosa.

—No veo porque lo sea— le sonreíste ampliamente, Nicolet siempre fue una chica muy bonita pero bastante «comunicativa» (_a tu parecer_).

—De todas formas (tu nombre), por favor no te acerques a un hombre de traje negro que lleva un sombrero del mismo color con una franja amarilla— te advirtió con una cara seria no muy característica en ella.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntaste tratando de restarle importancia.

—Bueno porque dicen que es un asesino profesional. Elisa lo vio el otro día, es tal como los rumores dicen, muy guapo y con patillas largas— retomo la palabra degustando su pastel — ¡Delicioso!

—Qué bueno que te gustara. En cuanto al «asesino» pienso que si es verdad no tengo porque topármelo— concluiste la conversación marchándote hacia otra mesa.

.

Estabas algo aburrida ya era entrada la noche y los últimos clientes que quedaban estaban a punto de marcharse. Por fin podrían cerrar el local e irse a sus respectivas casas.

De repente escuchaste la campanilla de la puerta indicando que esta estaba siendo abierta.

— ¡Está cerrado!— exclamaste desde dentro de la cocina saliendo deprisa —Está cerrado no vio el letrero— hablaste un tanto molesta.

—Chaos— saludo y casi te vas de cara al suelo, era un hombre de traje negro, con sombrero de franja amarilla, apuesto y con patillas largas.

—Y-ya está cerrado— hablaste apenas con un hilo pues tu detector de «corre por tu vida» se encendió.

—Lo sé y realmente me disculpo. Pero enserio necesito un café— se disculpo, pudiste notar una mirada triste en aquel rostro tan frio, tal vez era porque simplemente era condenadamente guapo o porque tú eras bastante estúpida. Apelabas a lo segundo «cinco minutos de estupidez no hacen daño, dicen por ahí»

—Déjame cerrar el local, que la chica de la cocina y la dueña se marchen— pediste, aunque fueran cinco minutos de estupidez no querías poner en riesgo a tu compañera Miranda y a la señora Karenka.

—Está bien— suspiro sentándose en una de las mesas. No pasaron más de quince minutos para que las dos mujeres se fueran confiándote un duplicado de la llave para que cerraras al marcharte.

—Listo— dijiste colocando un café sobre la mesa.

—Gracias— respondió secamente bebiendo el café.

—Disculpa— llamaste su atención sentándote en la mesa — ¿Cómo te llamas?—

—Reborn— contesto sin quitar sus ojos de la taza frente a él.

—Entonces, dime Reborn ¿Por qué un café a las 11:00 pm?— cuestionaste alzando una ceja.

Él suspiro profundamente antes de siquiera pensar en contestar —Un largo día de trabajo— hablo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Te pusiste de pie hasta llegar a una vitrina de donde sacaste un cenicero de cristal para acercárselo.

— ¿Quieres?— te ofreció un cigarrillo, lo pensaste un poco pues solo habías fumado en unas cuantas ocasiones con los chicos de tu facultad.

—Si— tomaste uno, después de todo querías acompañarlo un poco.

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo?— hablo luego de exhalar el humo —Tu nombre, quiero decir.

— (Tu nombre) — respondiste tratando de descifrarlo, pero era una persona tan diferente a las que conocías.

—Es muy bonito— te sonrió un poco y sorbió otro tanto de café.

Se produjo un silencio prolongado, mas no incomodo. Tú lo mirabas a él con duda y él a su vez se perdía en sus pensamientos, se perdía en el humo que flotaba libremente por la habitación.

—Gracias por quedarte y servirme el café— hablo luego de terminarse el contenido de la taza así como el cigarrillo.

—No te preocupes, vivo aquí cerca, no me costaba nada— afirmaste con una sonrisa recogiendo las cosas de la mesa para llevarlos a la cocina.

—Oye Reborn— le llamaste desde dentro pero este no contesto, saliste un tanto confundida pero no encontraste a nadie. Viste sobre la mesa y había un billete cuatro veces más grande que el precio del café. Suspiraste con frustración, algo dentro de ti quería volverlo a ver.

.

.

Pasaron dos semanas, dos aburridas semanas con la rutina de siempre, con el café de don Francisco, las novias de Tomas, las malteadas de Rosa y los pasteles de Nicolet.

—Oye, Nicolet— hablaste un poco tímida por la pregunta que rondaba en tus pensamientos.

—Dime— respondió sonriente

—Aquel hombre, el asesino, ¿sabes si aun esta en Florencia?

— ¿He? ¿Por qué quieres saber?— cuestiono un tanto confundida.

—Ya sabes, para tener más cuidado y no regresar a casa tan tarde— murmuraste con una risa nerviosa.

—Ya se fue, tal parece solo se quedo un par de días y se marcho. Ya no se rumora nada de él desde hace dos semanas— fue en ese momento que comprendiste que muy probablemente aquella noche fue su última en Florencia. Te marchaste dejando la mesa de Nicolet.

La tarde pasó y tú te seguías preguntando tantas cosas. Querías volverlo a ver y no sabias ni para qué. Cuando llego la noche empezaste a desmontar las mesas mientras Karenka y Miranda se marchaban, después de aquella noche siempre te dejaban el duplicado de la llave pues parecía tu ya estabas capacitada para cerrar sola y claro, agradecías la confianza «no agradezco tanto trabajo» pensabas a menudo aunque te hacia feliz estar en ese lugar de algún modo.

Dieron las 10:00 pm. Y por fin habías terminado de desmontar y la limpieza de salida. Te dirigiste a la vitrina y tomaste el cenicero, lo colocaste sobre la barra y posteriormente te dirigiste a la cocina trayendo contigo la cajetilla de Miranda y un encendedor. Te sentaste sobre la barra y encendiste el cigarrillo, apenas diste la primera bocanada de humo escuchaste un suave golpeteo en la puerta, al voltear pudiste verlo.

—Chaos— te saludo en cuanto abriste la puerta, lucía un poco diferente pues ahora no llevaba completamente su traje si no una camisa amarilla y sobre de esta un chaleco de color negro, el cual lo hacía ver un poco mas casual.

—Chaos— correspondiste a su saludo con una sonrisa, para de inmediato dirigirte a la cocina por un café.

—Espera— te pidió recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tu preparas el mío y yo uno para ti, ¿de acuerdo?, yo invito pero no es cortes que te haga prepararlo— hablo acercándose a ti, paso sus manos entre las tuyas pegándose a tu espalda, sentiste como todo tu cuerpo se tensaba y te sonrojabas un poco.

—No sé hacer café, ¿me enseñas?— hablo con suma sensualidad en tu oído, su respiración chocaba en tu cuello provocándote un cosquilleo en el estomago.

— ¿Me quieres hacer un café y no sabes cómo?

—Te quiero hacer muchas más cosas que un café— respondió girándote con lentitud para quedar frente a frente —Y esas cosas si sé cómo hacerlas— sonrió con sensualidad, era la primera vez que lo veías sonreír y por dios que te encanto.

—Reborn— trataste de apartarlo pero el sonrojo en tus mejillas te traicionaba cruelmente.

—Desde esa noche, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti— confeso tomándote fuerte por la cintura. —Yo no sé qué me pasa pero…— ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando sus labios ya estaban sobre los tuyos, estabas avergonzada, sorprendida, un poco molesta porque fue muy atrevido, pero te gustaba.

—Espera— pediste apartándolo mientras un hilo de saliva los unía momentáneamente. Serraste rápidamente el local sacando al azabache de ahí.

El simplemente te miraba como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera hacerlo. Suspiraba repetidamente y parecía un poco frustrado.

—Yo— hablaron los dos simultáneamente a lo que tú preferiste callar.

—Perdóname no quise faltarte al respeto— fue el primero en hablar ocultando su mirada bajo el sombrero. –En fin, ciao.

—Espera— lo detuviste sujetándolo de la mano —Te invito un café— dijiste cubriendo tu rostro con tu cabello. El sonrió y ambos caminaron hacia tu departamento.

— ¿Sabes?, realmente estuve pensando en ti desde aquella noche— ahora eras tú quien confesaba.

—Soy un hitman— hablo el de manera golpeada. Tal parecía quería saber que pensabas, era en ese momento y no después cuando ya no se pudiera apartar de ti.

—Lo sé, desde que te vi la primera vez supe que aquellos rumores sobre un asesino profesional eran sobre ti— respondiste tomando su mano, estabas un poco nerviosa.

— ¿No sentiste miedo?— pregunto un poco contrariado.

—No. tu solo querías un café, después de todo— él te atrajo aprovechando tu agarre.

—Realmente me gustas.

—Al ser un Hitman… ¿no tienes muchas amantes acaso?— tu cara ardía por tu sonrojo, pero debías preguntar.

Él sonrió de manera sínica tomándote de la barbilla para que lo miraras a los ojos —Cientos de amantes— respondió pegándote a la pared, con su pulgar acaricio tus labios sellándolos con un beso apasionado, sentías su lengua recorriendo tu boca; explorándola, estabas excitada pero había dicho «cientos». Estabas molesta.

Colocaste tus manos en su pecho tratando de apartarlo pero él te tomo de la cintura pegándote más a su cuerpo, despego su boca de la tuya lamiendo con sigilo tu cuello provocando que te estremecieras de inmediato.

—Y-yo n-no quiero— apenas podías soltar palabra entre pequeños gemidos que salían de tu boca sin pedir permiso —Ser tu amante

—Nunca dije que quería que fueras mi amante— te miro a los ojos con cinismo arrastrándote por las escaleras para entrar al edificio, te conducía rápido hasta llegar al elevador donde te acorralo por completo, seguía besándote y sus dedos empezaban a deslizarse por debajo de tu blusa recorriéndote el vientre. El elevador sonó anunciando habían llegado a su piso, ambos se apresuraron a la puerta mientras tu torpemente tratabas de introducir la llave en la rendija pues él hacia figuras con su legua en tu cuello, lamiendo de arriba abajo dando ligeras mordidas sobre tus hombros.

Abriste la puerta entrando y dando tumbos por toda la sala de estar, en ocasiones chocaron con el sofá o con las mesas que adornaban el lugar, un florero cayó al suelo rompiéndose de inmediato y tu no dejabas de sentir como si te estuvieras tragando todos los fragmentos de aquellos cristales que raspaban en tu garganta queriéndole abrir paso al llanto.

—E-espera— pediste de repente al sentir sus manos entre tus muslos

—Si no quieres, está bien- trato de calmarte con un beso en tu frente, pero tú no tenias inseguridad por eso, sentías inseguridad de que el te abandonara cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraran por la ventana.

—Te irás por la mañana ¿cierto?— preguntaste sentándote lentamente sobre la cama temiendo un poquito a su respuesta y tratando de no apartar tus ojos de la alfombra.

—Debo de irme, pero regresare cada siete días para verte— tragaste saliva ¿realmente querías eso?

—No sé si yo…

—No quiero que seas mi amante, quiero que seas algo mas, quiero que seas eso que yo tenga que cuidar, la razón para mantenerme con vida en este trabajo— para cuando termino de hablar ya estaba encima de ti besándote, despojándote de cada prenda que seguía sobre tu cuerpo y no fue abandonada por el departamento marcando el camino hacia tu habitación. Lo abrasaste fuertemente por el cuello tratando de retenerlo todo lo posible cerca de ti, no querías que se marchara, te sentías tan segura y tan feliz entre sus brazos.

.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a acariciar tu rostro, tú ya estabas despierta acariciando el cabello de Reborn.

—Debo irme— interrumpió tus pensamientos levantándose lentamente de la cama.

— ¿A dónde iras?— cuestionaste cubriendo tu desnudes con una sabana.

—A un trabajo en parís— respondió poniéndose su ropa

—C-cuídate mucho- pediste saltando de la cama, la sabana resbalo en el trayecto mientras lo abrazabas por la espalda.

— (Tu nombre), no te preocupes, regresare en siete días- hablo despidiéndose de ti con un último beso. —Yo siempre cuidare de ti…

.

.

.

— ¿Entonces donde esta?— de nuevo el hombre más alto te dio un golpe en el rostro.

— ¡No lo sé!— respondiste totalmente desesperada, él dijo que te cuidaría, él lo dijo…

—Sabemos que sostienen una relación dese hace cuatro años y ¿no sabes dónde está tu novio?— se burlo el segundo tomando unas uñas de gato que iban dirigidas a desgarrar la piel de tu abdomen.

No gritaste, tampoco te inmutaste ni un solo segundo mientras se acercaba a ti, confiabas en Reborn, creías en él y aunque tardara sabias que llegaría y que te llevaría con vida de vuelta a casa. Cuando sentiste el metal en tu estomago apretaste los ojos con fuerza y un grito ahogado quiso escapar, nunca imaginaste un dolor semejante… nunca.

De la nada aquella tortura paro y para cuando alzaste tu cabeza pudiste ver como el cráneo del tipo había sido atravesado por una bala.

—Chaos— te saludo con una mirada llena de desdicha, nunca se perdonaría toda aquella sangre derramada a tus pies, como si nunca pudiera superar tu cara llena de golpes mientras aquel liquido tibio y viscoso recorría tu cuerpo manchando todo de rojo.

—Chaos— correspondiste el saludo con un rastro de sonrisa que se desvanecía poco a poco dándole paso a las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar. No dijo nada, solo se apresuro a desatarte y alzarte en brazos con mucho cuidado, debía llevarte a un hospital.

Al salir de aquel cuarto blanco con las paredes desteñidas en sangre, pudiste ver que había toda una organización detrás del suceso, sus cuerpos apilados como basura uno encima de otro, ahora comprendías porque había tardad tanto en llegar. En cuanto te saco de aquel lugar pudiste ver un paraje lleno de arboles y a la lejanía se podía observar el mar.

—Reborn— le llamaste con voz ronca, apenas podías hablar y si quiera respirar se convertía en una tortura para ti.

—Dime…

—Gracias por venir por mi— serraste los ojos recargándote en su pecho, él trago saliva que le supo a arsénico y aunque no fue en aquel momento en que lo supo si no apenas unos meses después de conocerte, reafirmo que se había enamorado de ti.

— (Tu nombre) te amo— te susurro apretando tu cuerpo con delicadeza —Perdóname por tardar— dirigiste tu vista hacia aquel mar que ya no parecía tan lejano, sentías como todos los dolores iban desapareciendo y una gran paz terminaba por invadirte.

—Reborn siempre te amare, ahora me toca a mi cuidar de ti— le regalaste una última sonrisa en tanto te perdías en aquellos ojos negros que fueron tu universo, querías ver su rostro por última vez antes de cerrar tus ojos para siempre.

Escuchaste la voz de Reborn gritando tu nombre entre sollozos a la distancia mientras poco a poco se iba apagando…

Desde aquel día Reborn se juro serte fiel, porque ni la distancia, ni la muerte los podría separar.

.

.

—Tío Reborn ¿nunca se ha enamorado?— pregunto Yuni mientras ambos en compañía de Tsuna bebían algo.

—Claro que lo hice y aun lo estoy— hablo con una sonrisa viendo la taza de café sobre la mesa.

— ¡He! ¿No me digas que estas enamorado de Bianchi, Reborn?— espeto raídamente Tsuna

Reborn alzo la vista hacia los dos jóvenes y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, una sonrisa que solo tú conocías, aquella tan cálida que te enamoro como una loca una mañana de Junio.

—No. La mujer que amo, hacía el mejor café que he probado jamás.

.

.

.

.

¡Espero que les gustara! Dejen sus comentarios de quien les gustaría en el siguiente capítulo sayo! :3


End file.
